Security remains important issue for computer systems. Password protection may be used to protect computer systems from unauthorized users. Additionally, computing systems may implement multiple levels of security access, each of which allows the user to different rights to install, use, and/or modify computing resources.
System administrators in large computing environments may administer hundreds or even thousands of computing devices. Adroit management of security access functions facilitates efficient operations.